Bitter Potion
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Meg gets revenge on her family. simple as that. Based on the Forensic Files episode Bitter Potion


Bitter Potion

" _You and your so called family have two weeks to move or else you will suffer the wrath of God"._

This is how the whole episode started. Lois, upon receiving the letter was frightened. She asked everyone in the house if they knew anything about it, even her daughter Meg, who didn't have the best relationship. I mean CM Punk and WWE's relationship bad. Meg said she knew nothing about it, and Lois didn't press the matter further. But little did they know, Meg was the one behind the letter.

She wanted her family to leave so that she would never have to deal with their abuse ever again. She waited a couple of days, but Lois told the entire family that the note was probably just a joke and that they had nothing to worry about. Meg was infuriated that they did not believe in the charade. She needed to think of something, something painful. She searched on the internet, and found something that may be the answer to her prayers; thallium.

Thallium was a poison that was colorless, odorless, and tasteless. It had slow and painful effects on the human hosts. Meg searched on the internet and found a guy on Quahog's black market that sold poisons for very low prices. One night after the entire family had gone to sleep, Meg put her coat on and went to the seedier part of Quahog, and found the man who was selling her the thallium. Thirty dollars was not a bad price for poison, and the end result of her family's painful demise was going to be worth all the money in the world. Now, she just needed a plan on how to give them the thallium.

One night on TV, HLN was playing a Forensic Files episode called "Bitter Potion" where a man poisoned his neighbors with thallium laced Coke bottles. This gave Meg an idea; her family recently developed an affinity for Pepsi. She just needed to get some Pepsi bottles, and lace them with the thallium. When night fell, Meg snuck out of the house to get a 6 pack of Pepsi bottles. She then opened up the bottles, and put a huge amount of thallium in each one of the bottles. She wasn't worried about getting poisoned, since she knew that her family probably wouldn't give her any.

When she went off to school the next day, she left the Pepsi bottles on the doorstep. She knew that if she gave her family anything resembling a gift, they would become suspicious. Their relationship had deteriorated to a point that they could trust a stranger more than each other. After coming home from a miserable day at school complete with bullying, and failing a test because she and the teacher hated each other, she found Peter and Lois using the Pepsi bottles to serve as drinks. They did think that it was weird that the bottles were already open, but they thought nothing of it and set up the table for when Chris came home, as he was staying after school for help in math.

When the family got home, as Meg predicted, they all drank out of the Pepsi bottles, while Meg settled for a Fruit Punch Sunkist. They all drank all of the Pepsi with their dinner of fried chicken, and neglected to get Meg any, so she just made herself a salad and some leftover spaghetti. She continued to poison them for a couple of days with equally large doses in various ways.

Three days later, all the Griffins were admitted into the hospital. Stewie and Brian died due to Stewie's small body not being able to cope with the large amount of poison, and Brian not having a strong immune system. Chris later died due to the thallium making his heart shut down. Peter and Lois were still alive, and after a week in the hospital were getting better. This will not do!

At the hospital cafeteria, Meg got two cups of Pepsi, put the biggest dose she could muster into both drinks, and went upstairs to finish what she had started. She asked Quagmire, who was visiting them, to hand them the drinks, and they willingly took them. Several hours later, the Griffins went into a coma and after a couple of days, they were taken off of life support by Meg. Meg didn't show up to the funeral, and went tot the insurance agent to collect on their life insurance. She then took over the house with the money, had the bodies cremated before they decided to bury the bodies, and went on to have a successful career as a writer.

 **This is based on the Forensic Files episode "Bitter Potion". I feel like the family deserves this and Meg is getting what is owed to her. Spoiler, this will not be the last Forensic Files based story I do.**


End file.
